The music in me
by xxxxLOVINGANIMExxxx
Summary: What if Amu is famous and moves in with Ikuto and his family. Well i guess your going to have to read and find out. OOC
1. Wide awake

**Hey it's me I just wanted to say I don't own Shugo Chara and I have 5 legs 10 arms 8 heads one mouth and a noise.**

**Enjoy!**

IKUTO POV

I was in class when the teacher walked.

"Ok class we have a new student, you can come in now." In walked a girl with long pink hair that reached her waist. She had a really short dress on and black high heels **(a/n: outfit on profile)**

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S AMU!" a girl screamed

"OMG! AMU'S IN MY CLASS" another girl screamed

"I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRIE ME!"

"Ok class settle down." The teacher said. "Miss. Amu is going to be in our school for the rest of the year so please be kind. And Miss Amu you can sit next to Ikuto." I put my hand and Amu walked over towards me.

"Hey, I'm Ikuto." I said giving her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amu it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile and in a high voice that was so nice it seemed fake.

"Ok." And with that she turned and looked out the window that was next to her.

AFTER SCHOOL IKUTOS' POV

"Hey! Ikuto I heard that you have Amu in your class." My little sister said with all my friends around.

"Yeah so what she's just a hot girl." I said

"Just a hot girl? No Amu is a goddess. Her voice is the best and all her songs speak to the listeners." Rima said

"Well, it doesn't matter to me." I said and got in my truck with all my friends. Kukai was sitting in the passenger seat with Utau behind him and Rima next to her then in the last three seats had Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi.

"Here Ikuto this is one of Amus' CD's put it in." Yaya said passing me a CD to put in so I did.

**(Wide awake by Katty Perry)**

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

They were right Amu could sing and her songs spoke to me.

We got to my house and opened the door to see….

**Thank you for reading R&R**


	2. Taking over me

**Ok, I am like the worst speller ever so I'm so sorry for my mistakes in the last chapter and in this one. Also if you read this story when it first came out this is the same chapter just split up.**

IKUTOS' POV

We opened the door to see Amu in the living room talking to my dad.

"OMG! IT'S AMU!" the girls screamed and ran up to her.

"I'm a big fan!" Utau yelled in her face. Amu smiled again but it still looked fake to me.

"Ok kids Amu is staying here for the rest of the year." My dad said. Oh did I tell you that my dad's a record producer so this kind of stuff happens a lot.

"REALLY?REALLY?REALLY?" Utau asked then fainted.

"Ok, um boys can you help Amu take her stuff up to her room?" my dad half as half said. So we did and then went down stairs to see the girls about to sing karaoke.

"You guys want to play?" Amu asked we said no but we would watch.

First was Yaya singing california gurls but not as good. Then Rima, but she didn't want to go so Utau went next Singing one of Amus songs actually the song we heard in the car and then it was Amu.

**(Taking over me by Evanescence)**

you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

That was like the best song I ever heard. Rima was right, Amu was an goddess, She was hot, her music spoke to me, and her voice is the best.

Everyone was clapping and I saw my parents in the door way clapping.

I guess she is really good.

**Ok, I know this chapter is kind of crappy but I tried so R&R**


	3. Everybody's fool

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter was late. I have been in cheer camp.(not easy, 6 hours of cheering). Yea but here we are. And sorry again for the wait.**

About two months seens Amu moved in

Ikuto Pov

It's been two months seens Amu moved in and we've became good friends and talk a lot, well only when she's around. It seems that Amu is always running around I only see her at night but when she gets home dhe just goes to bed and on a lucy day she eats diner.

"I'm home!" Oh I guess Amu's home. I got up and walked to the door.

"Yo, whats up?" I asked

"Nothing." Amu said with a big smile and grabbed my hands and dragged me to the cough. "But, guess what?"

""What" I asked

"I have a consert coming up in like a month or something."

"And?"

"Well, that means I get a brake until the concert. Well not a brake but less work like rehearsal and stuff like that." She said smiling

"Cool, but I thought you liked to sing." I said trying not to blush. Wait, I never blush.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I love it, but latly I just feel like everbodys fool."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, where is everyone?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, in bed it is three in the morning." I said letting her slide one that one.

"Oh, well good night." And with that said she ran into her room and I fell asleep on the couch.

**HOUR LATER**

I woke up from someone tapping me, but I just acted like I was asleep so they would stop bothering me.

"Ok, good he's asleep" came a girls voice I think it's Amu. I was about to say something until she started sing.

**(Everybody's fool by Evanescence and you should watch video so you understand more)**

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

**(a/n: I love this song it speaks to me, and the meaning of the song is that Amu feels like she's being used and it isn't the real her everyone sees and knows, that she's perfect but it's only a act)**

When she was done I saw tears role down.

"Why are you crying?"


	4. The real me

**Sorry for the wait I was having family problems but **

**Enjoy**

AMUS POV

I turned to see Ikuto looking at me with concerned eyes

"Because it hurts" I whispered

"What Hurts?" he asked walking towards me

"Does it really matter?" I asked with a dull laugh

"It does to me." He said wiping away some of my tears.

"Well, when you become famous you realized that everything is fake. Your just a doll that's supposed to be perfect. That everyone looks up to."**(a/n: don't know if true or not) **"I have kids that look up to me that want to be like me, but I'm everything but perfect." I said crying more

"Amu you are perfect"

"No I'm not. I never was and never will be. I'm just fake. And I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do what you think is right" he said pulling me into a hug

"That just it! I don't know what's right!" I said/yelled into his shoulder

"Then ask your parents I bet they'll know" he said rubbing my back

"My parents? Oh well I haven't talked to them for three years, they never try to call, oh and they haven't said happy birthday to me not even when I turned six teen!" I said crying more

"I'm so sorry" I looked up at him and saw him crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"Because no else is crying for you." Ok that kind of shocked me. I mean he's Ikuto why the hell would he cry?

"I don't need someone to cry for me. I can do that on my own." I said crying in his shoulder some more.

"I'm just sorry for you that's all" of course

"Ha! Isn't everyone. 'I mean Pop star Amu living it up acting all smiley but has a terrible life' is that what your think?" I asked

"No, I was thing how a wonderful girl like you have bad parents like that."

"Ha me too" then the room feel into a comfortable silence. Ikuto let me cry on his shoulder until I stopped .

"ok, come with me" he said taking my hand and leading me up to his room.

"Wait right here." I nodded and sat down on his bed. A few minutes later he came back with come chocolate ice-cream.

"Here" He gave me a bowl and he took his own.

"You do know ice-cream is for a broken heart." I said laughing a little

"Well I can't make any food and I was hungry and it would be mean to come in a room with ice-cream and not give you any" he said with chocolate ice-cream all over his face and he looked so cute, like a cat.

"You know your just like my baby sister Ami." I said laughing and getting a towel.

"And how do I remind you of a little girl." He asked as I wiped of his face.

"Well, for one your messy, two your weird and kind, and three your kind of cute." I said getting closer to his face with every word.

"Really" he asked he said getting closer as well.

"Yeah" I whispered and right when our lips where about to touch

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jumped away and he fell out of his chair.

"stupid alarm clock" Ikuto muttered turning off the alarm

"Oh my it's already seven. I guess we should get some sleep." I said getting up.

"In the same bed?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"Ha you wish"

"I really do, but when where in the same bed we aren't sleeping more like you and I na-"

"Shut up!" I yelled **(a/n: I think you can guess what he's thinking)**

"Awww, but it was just getting interesting"

"Whatever" I said and left.

**Did you like it? And again sorry for the wait Family problems**

**R&R!**


	5. Note

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT FROM HERE. SO I'M ASKING FOR HELP. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS **


End file.
